Missing
by DecisivePumpkinHead
Summary: Kairi is kidnapped by Xemnas and his gang, who've taken it one step too far this time. What will Sora do to save her? Will he even be able to save her? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Missing

**(A/N): This idea just randomly popped into my head. It will be rated T for language. Just a warning. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. However the plot **_**is **_**mine. Happy reading! :3**

**The cell phone on my nightstand rang suddenly, cutting through the still night air. Groggily, I reached for it. I wasn't too groggy after I heard a scream on the other end of the line, though.**

"**Sora!"**

**My eyes shot open. " Kairi?! What is it? Kairi, answer me!"**

"**Hello, Sora. You may have thought our little game was over, but it's only just begun." **

"**What the hell does that mean, Xemnas?" I narrowed my eyes.**

"**What it means, jackass, is that I'm not through with you, and neither are my boys," he drawled.**

"**What do you want with Kairi?" **

"**You'll just have to find that out yourself."**

**The line went dead.**

**So, there I sat, only clad in boxers. A sudden burst of rage ran through my fifteen-year-old self, and I threw my phone at the wall. "God, they've got Kairi… What am I going to do?" I held my head in my hands. Tears pricked in my eyes. **

"**I've got to save her."**

**I quickly dressed and ran to Riku's house. I banged on the door, refusing to wait. After about ten seconds, my silver-haired friend stood in front of me, looking thoroughly annoyed. "What, Sora? And don't say you were lonely because-" **

"**Xemnas got Kairi. I don't know where, but we have to find her!"**

**We went inside and discussed plan after plan; one failure after the other.**

"**I have a good one, but we're going to need two more people added on to who we already have," Riku said dejectedly. **

"**I know just the people," I said with a smile.**

**(A/N): Yes, there will be two OC's. One will be me and I still have to decide on another. I know this was short, but there will be more to come! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Missing

**(A/N): I couldn't stop thinking of ideas at school. It's good but bad at the same time lol. The setting for part of this chapter is in one of my favorite worlds! Enjoy!**

"Sora, are you sure she'll remember you?"

"Of course! Who could forget this face?" I flashed him a goofy grin. We were in Twilight Town. Riku was skeptical at first, but I assured him that these two girls were just right for the job. We were walking through Twilight Town, trying to find their house.

"What good are a couple of girls, anyway, Sora? They'll just get in our way," Riku complained. I glared daggers at him.

"Once we get to their house, you'll see," I replied dryly.

"Fine," he sighed defeatedly.

I smiled in triumph.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This had better be the right address, Sora." After about five hours of searching, Riku was annoyed _and_ annoying.

"It is. Trust me," I whispered. A soft wind blew as we made our way to the porch. I knocked nervously. If this wasn't it, Riku was going to kick my ass for sure. But, that's not what worried me. What worried me was the fact that this girl might not remember me after all these years. We had become best friends in kindergarten because we were both so shy. We just sort of… connected.

*knock knock knock*

The door opened up a tiny crack and a bright blue eye peered out at us. "Can I help you?" she said quietly.

"Holden…" I breathed. I had finally found her! However, I didn't celebrate too long, for within the next second my body was pinned to the wall. She held a knife up to my neck at glared fiercely at me.

"Who the hell are you, and want do you want?" she growled. She definitely hadn't changed…

"S-Sora," I squeaked out. Her eyes widened and a smile broke out across her face. She closed her knife and gave me a hug.

"You really should be more careful, porcupine. I could've killed you! I mean damn, warn me next time!" she laughed. I smiled but Riku stood there stoically. His eyes had a hint amusement, though. Holden saw him and looked at me, confused. "Who's that?"

"Riku. He's a bit of a jerk at first, but he'll eventually warm up to you," I said, smirking.

"Asshat," Riku grumbled.

"Jeesh. Lighten up, dude," I said, annoyed. I was kidding, but Riku was just being an ass. "You're not making a very good first impression, you know."

"I don't give a crap. And I still don't see how this girl is going to give us an advantage."

"Did you not see what just happened?!" I raged. Holden suddenly spoke up.

"Guys, let's just go inside… You need to meet Sakura," she whispered, a hint of hurt in her voice. She led us inside and told us to sit on a dark purple couch in the corner of a room. She ran upstairs, leaving Riku and I alone.

"Why did you act like that back there?" I hissed at him.

"Why does it matter how I act?" Riku asked, his voice rising, "It's not like it makes a difference, anyway."

"You're such an idiot! I can't believe you haven't noticed."

"Noticed… what?" Riku asked slowly.

Holden came back down with a girl in a knee length black dress and Converse. The girl immediately smiled at me. "Sora, I presume? Sakura Shinra." She looked at Riku with the same smile. "Riku, right? It's nice to meet both of you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," I said, "What skills do you have?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm skilled with a katana, ninja stars, a death scythe, and a bow and arrow. I'm also not one to mess with, I'm warning you."

"I can tell. Well, we came here to ask if you'd like to help us on our mission," I began.

"What, exactly, is the mission?" Holden asked.

"My friend, Kairi, was kidnapped by Xemnas, a gang leader. We have to get her back, and I thought you two would be perfect," I explained.

Both girls shared a devious look. "When do you we start?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N) I hope you all enjoyed! I would like to thank Boohbear19, lucy801025, and Robs The Universal Warrior for their kindness!**


	3. Chapter 3: Land of the Dragons

Missing

**(A/N): Hello, again! Not much to say. Enjoy! Oh, wait, one thing: Riku isn't going to be an ass during the whole story. I promise.**

We flew back to Destiny Islands in the Gummi ship later that night. All was peaceful until our ship's danger lights flipped on and the sirens blared. Riku manned the controls while I looked out the window to see what the hell was going. My eyes widened. "Riku, the wing's gone!" I yelled over the sirens.

"Damn it… Look, the keyhole!" he yelled back. I sighed in my head with relief, but we needed to brace ourselves. Just then, Sakura and Holden ran over to me.

"Sora, what's happening?!" Sakura shouted while covering her ears. I hoped they wouldn't freak out.

"The wing is gone!" A bright flash of light blinded us as we passed through the keyhole. The light was gone and we were racing toward the ground at a breakneck speed. We hit the ground and the impact threw us forward onto the ground. Stars flashed in my vision as I got up. "Riku, Holden, Sakura, are you guys all right?" I asked holding my head.

"I'm pretty sure."

"I'm fine."

"Of course."

I nodded. "Let's check out the damage." It was morning when we walked out to inspect the wing, and I spotted a piece of paper where the wing was. The words made my breath

"_Let's play a game. There's a certain amount for time that you have left to save your precious Kairi. Make it here before then, and I may not kill her. No promises. __**Don't **__keep me waiting."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Damn, dude…"

We called everyone over to tell them what had happened, and what we were going to do. Our group consisted of Roxas, Vanitas (my twin), Zexion, Cloud, Riku, Holden, Sakura, and I. "Well, what are we going to do?" Roxas asked.

"We don't know where she is, so… I guess we'll just have to find her," I said slowly. Everyone nodded.

"We should get going, Sora. We have to find her," Riku said seriously.

"Yeah," I replied, standing up, " C'mon guys. We have a princess who needs our help."

Luckily, I have many ships, so it wasn't hard to get a replacement. We boarded one of the larger ones since there were so many people. The guys all sat down on chairs nonchalantly, but the girls looked around in amazement. "How the hell is it so big in here?!" Holden asked in awe. Everyone except Riku laughed. I don't know why he was acting so hostile toward Holden, but was fine with Sakura.

I climbed into the pilot's seat and we began our journey to the first world: Land of the Dragons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We landed safely this time, but didn't expect the sight that lay before us. Burned villages, dead civilians, and just ruins of civilization. We walked carefully, stepping over the burned, blood covered bodies, with our weapons in hand. I had Oblivion, Roxas had Oathkeeper, Sakura had a bow and arrow, Riku had Way To Dawn, Vanitas had the Kingdom Key, Holden had Symphony's Revenge, Cloud had his buster sword, and Zexion had his book, Lexicon.

I heard Cloud mutter, "My God…"

"Who would do this?" Roxas asked.

"I have no clue," Riku answered.

"Hello!"

Everyone snapped their head around to see a smirking, fiery (literally) redhead in a black coat. Organization XIII. "Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with venom.

"Oh, me? The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he said, pointing to his head as though talking to a bunch of five-year-olds.

"What have you done with Kairi?" I shouted. He snapped his fingers and my friends disappeared. I looked around frantically. "Where'd they go?!"

He just smirked in amusement.

"Tell me, you bastard!" I raged, getting into my battle stance.

"Why don't you come find out?" he said deviously, summoning his chakrams. Oh, no, excuse me; his _flame-engulfed_ chakrams. Nonetheless, I ran toward him at full speed and swung at him, delivering a blow to his ribs. He jumped back and a ring of fire closed in, torturing me with a burning sensation for about five seconds. The pain finally stopped, and I was able to deliver blows to his arms and face. He recovered quickly, and swung a chakram at me, piercing my skin. I cried out in horror when I saw the huge hole, and it filled me with rage. I swung Oblivion, and caught both both of his weapons. While he was in shock, I tackled him and held him down. "Where is Kairi, and what did you do with my friends?!" I screamed.

"Your friends will be back after this fight is over. As for Kairi, I don't know where she is, but there's some sort clue in the palace," he said quickly.

"If you're lying, I will find you and I _will_ kill you," I said, narrowing my eyes and getting up. He quickly picked up his chakrams and snapped his fingers. He vanished through a portal of darkness and my friends reappeared. I collapsed into a heap of agony, weakness, and grimaces.

"God, Sora! Are you okay?" Vanitas asked me. Riku fished a potion out of our supply bag and shoved it at me. Gratefully taking it, I poured it down my throat greedily. A warm sensation ran through my body, and the pain dissipated.

"What happened? You two disappeared as soon as he snapped," Cloud informed me. I took a deep breath.

"Well, obviously, we fought, and I tackled him, forcing information out of him. He told me that there's a clue in the palace." My friends all exchanged glances.

"Well then what the hell are we waiting on?" Zexion asked quietly.

"Let's go!" And go, we did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey to the palace was horrid. A stale breeze tainted with the smell of corpses blew, making everyone gag. Thankfully the palace was very close. We threw the large doors open and tore down the hall to meet the emperor.

"Your Majesty! We've come to ask you a very important question," I panted, giving him a bow.

"Continued," he spoke in a voice full of wisdom.

"Have you seen a piece of paper that has wording similar to a riddle?" I inquired hopefully. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. "Might this be what you're searching for?" I took the slip from him a little apprehensively. The words were startling.

"_**The clock is winding down, dear boy. The longer you take, the more dear Kairi has to endure. She's beginning to think you don't care anymore. You don't want to be responsible for death, now do you? As for the clue: The next world you visit has a particularly beautiful blossom, maybe two. Tick. Tock."**_

**(A/N): I GOT TO 1000 WORDS! WHOO! *ahem* Shoutouts! **

**Lucy2000: Thanks! I'm glad you like it thus far :3**

**XXdeathgrimreaperXX: AHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH, SENSEI! XD I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope you like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Beast's CastleOpening Up

Missing

**(A/N): Okay, I have to give some credit to XXdeathgrimreaperXX (She's Sakura!) for part of this chapter. Also, I'll try different POV's this chapter. Let's get to it, shall we?**

(Holden)

We got back to the Gummi ship just as the sun touched the horizon. Everyone except for me collapsed onto the couches. I dropped Symphony's Revenge and headed into the small kitchen. "What do you guys want?" I asked, peeking around the corner.

"Spaghetti!"

"Hamburgers!"

"Potatoes!"

"Pick one, dammit!" I yelled. They visibly cringed and I covered my mouth. "I'll just make spaghetti…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meal wasn't that bad, and we shared some jokes and laughed a lot. I was still shy, though. It was hard for me to warm up to these guys, and I wish I could tell you that I was instantly comfortable. Nope. And Riku's weird side glances weren't helping. I couldn't tell if he was glaring at me, or, dare I say it, "checking me out." Either way, it unsettled me. Didn't he hate me? That's what it seemed like anyway.

"Now, I know this is a horrible time. But, we should at least relax while we can. How about we play truth or dare?" Roxas suggested deviously. I sighed and mentally cursed him. Of course, I didn't want to play, but I also didn't want to seem like the most boring person ever.

We gathered in a circle. Roxas asked Cloud first. "Truth," Cloud replied.

"Do you like Tifa?" Roxas asked with a huge grin. He was enjoying this WAY too much…

Cloud's face turned red. "Fuck you, Roxas."

"I'll take that as a yes. Your turn, Cloudy!" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Zexion, truth or dare?"

The dark-haired teen thought carefully before answering with, "Dare."

"You have to kiss Sakura." I snapped my head over to my best friend, who was smirking. Zexion, however, was blushing a deep, deep red. He crawled over and planted a small kiss on her cheek, making her laugh. "D-Did I not do it right?" he asked, making all the guys laugh.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "There really isn't a wrong way," she whispered. He scrambled back to his spot with a dazed sort of look in his eyes and asked, "Riku, truth or dare?"

Of course, he answered right away. "Dare."

Grinning devilishly, Zexion gave him his dare: "Since you thought it was so funny that I had to kiss Sakura, I think it's your turn with Holden."

I suddenly felt very sick… My face burned and my mind went blank. I looked over at Riku. To my surprise, he was blushing as hard as I was. He crawled over to me slowly, and I felt like there was a pit of ice in my stomach. What the hell was I supposed to do?!

Riku cupped my face and moved his face closer to mine. Nearer… and nearer… I had no clue what to do, so I ran. I jumped up, startling Riku and the others, and ran to my room. I locked the door and slid down with my back against it. I sat there for a couple minutes, panting and feeling horrible. Then, I heard three soft knocks on my door.

I sighed and got up. I expected to see Sakura behind the door, but of course, it was Riku. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried that. Asking you would've been a great idea," he said awkwardly.

"It's fine," I answered quickly and quietly. "Why do you hate me? Did I do something to you?"

He looked away from me. "I don't hate you. I'm sorry for being a jackass. I just don't really get along with people I don't know. I can tell you don't either."

I sighed. "Come in, Riku." He looked up in surprise. "O-Okay."

"Sora told me about how you were possessed by the darkness, so I thought you were the least likely to freak out about this…" I trailed off. I was scared to reveal possibly my biggest secret.

"Freak out about what?" he asked quietly. I faced him, and put my shaky hand out in front of him, palm up. I concentrated, and a fountain of darkness flowed out. I quickly extinguished it and hid my palm. His eyes widened.

"How can you do that?" he asked in astonishment.

"I… I don't know. I found out when I was little, and when I showed my friend, they told everyone and I was rejected. My parents rejected me, and they left me in Twilight Town. My only friend was Sora, and he had to move to Destiny Islands. When he left, I had no one, until a few years later when I met Sakura. I'm afraid that one day she'll be taken away and I'll be alone again." I ducked my head as soon as I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I flinched when I felt Riku wrap his arms around me, but then I just lost it. I buried my head in his chest and cried. He didn't let go. He just stayed there and even tried to calm me down.

After a while, I calmed down and stopped crying. I still held onto his warm body, though. "Holden, I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here with you. I promise."

I pulled back in surprise. "Really?" He nodded. I reached up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Riku." He had a tinge of pink in his cheeks. I just laid into his chest tiredly and fell asleep as his arms wrapped around me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Riku)

The next morning was a bit awkward. Let me tell you why: I was slumped up against the wall with Holden laying next to me. And, of course, Sora just so happened to parade in this morning to wake her up. "Yo, Holden it's time to- Oh, uh, hello Riku. Am I interrupting?" he asked awkwardly.

"No, you goof!" I hissed at him, careful not to wake Holden. "You know I'm not like that!"

"Sorry, sorry! I was just telling you breakfast is ready," he said, putting his hands up defensively and backing out of the room. I swear he has no fucking sense… but he's my best friend.

I gently shook Holden awake. "What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Breakfast is ready, Sleeping Beauty," I said with a smirk. She was so damn cute when she slept. Wait, did I just say that? Damn it… Her eyes opened and she stared tiredly at me.

"Why are you in my bed?" she asked calmly.

"You fell asleep in my arms…" I said. Didn't she remember?

"Oh, yeah. Well we better get up then, huh?"

"I guess," I laughed. She climbed over me, adjusted her beanie, and then started to leave.

"You coming?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I scrambled out of her bed, my face burning. She chuckled as she walked through the doorway. I followed her to the kitchen, and when we got there, everyone stared at us.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Sleep good last night, Riku?" Vanitas asked quickly.

"What the hell does that mean?" I questioned, glaring at him.

"I was just asking, since Sora found you in Holden's bed with her in it."

I was about to give him a piece of mind when Cloud said, "Look, we need to figure out where to go next."

"Beast's Castle. That has to be it," Holden said right away.

"That would make sense… Shall we, everyone?" Sora said, running to the pilot's seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sora)

We landed outside Beast's castle half an hour later. We ran inside, and nearly crashed into Belle.

"Oh, Sora, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Have you seen anyone in a black coat?" I asked seriously. I wanted to see Kairi again; to wrap her up in my arms and tell her everything would be fine.

"He left a note in the ballroom saying he wanted no trouble," she explained.

I thanked her, and we ran to the ballroom, only to be greeted by Beast and a suspicious note on the ground. "Sora! Do you know why that mysterious man left a note?"

"They've kidnapped Kairi, and the notes are clues to lead us to her," I explained, grabbing the note off the floor.

"I see… Can I help?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Thanks, though," I replied, flashing him a smile. He returned it. I read the note aloud, the words making immediate sense:

"_**Life is slipping away for poor Kairi, and you aren't doing such a great job as hero, Sora. Time slips from her clock ever so slowly. Your next clue is in the world of nightmares, ghosts, and skeletons. Hurry, Sora."**_

"We should get started then, shouldn't we?" I asked naively.

"You honestly didn't think that was it, did you? Jeez, Sora."

My head whipped around to see a brunette in a black coat. Everyone had their weapons in hand. "Who are you?!" I shouted.

"Name's Matt. Now, do you wanna talk or fight?" he asked with a smirk.

I ran at him, and brought the blade down on his shoulder. He hissed in pain, and jumped back. He shot webs all over me, startling me for a second, and enabling him to get a few good punches to my face. I finally deflected some, and managed to hit him in the ribs repeatedly. He jumped back again, but I followed him and slammed my keyblade into his body. He eventually summoned a portal of darkness. Looking back at me with haunting hazel eyes, he said, "This isn't over keybearer. It will _never_ be over," and stepped into the portal, eclipsed by darkness.

The portal faded away, and I stared, dumbfounded, and my friends. They just shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kairi)

My body was covered in cuts, beaten black and blue. Was Sora even looking for me? They told me no, etched it into my brain that, no, he wasn't coming back. That he didn't love me the way I loved him. But a part of my mind says, _"Don't lose faith, Kairi. Sora would never leave you."_

Why was it so hard to believe, though?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N): I am sooooo sorry for the late update. I was just tired. Excuses, excuses… Anyway, I would like to thank XXdeathgrimreaperXX for the idea and Matt is Robs The Universal Warrior. **

**P.S: Dat fluff though :3**


End file.
